Exag
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Exag, '''also known as the '''Pearl of Yattenheid, is a semi-autonomous city in the nation of Perrenland. It is the provincial capital of the Canton of Yattenhied. The city has a population of around 8500. The current Hetmann of Exag is Vorrudden Morgenrood, who is also the leader of Yattenhied. Because the current population of Exag is half that of the city at its peak, many of the buildings within the walls are deserted, and entire suburbs lie in ruins. The architecture of Exag is very ancient in design, with domes and white washed walls. It is one of the very few Perrenland cities that have a sewer system. Exag is still a major trading settlement. Quag Road starts here all the way to Schwartzenbruin. Exag is located on a plateau backing onto the first slopes of the Yatils.The proximity of the Mounds of Dawn is a constant threat to the city and the city has been cut off by wandering monsters in the past. The inhabitants are well used to this situation occurring from time to time. Exag is home to the Den Zauber Guild (or High Guild of arcane spellcasters) as well as the 3rd Auzgun, known as the Sturm Crows. History Exag was settled Oeridian refugees who had crossed the Yatil Mountains, as part of the Great Migration. It is interesting to note that Exag means 'Refuge' in Old Oeridian. It was here that the Oeridians established their oldest city in the entire Flanaess, Exag, meaning "Refuge" in Old Oeridian. Clan Môrgenrood are mostly descendents of the Oerdian settlers who built Exag after ousting the Vuurzward clan from the location. This once majestic city previously ruled the western Quaglands for the Great Kingdom of Aerdi. At its peak (101- 130 CY) Exag had 17,000 residents. Since then, Exag has been attacked, raided (and even sacked) a number of times, with the walls repaired and rebuilt each time they were breached. Once a place of knowledge and enlightenment, known for higher learning and an ancient culture, Exag is now considered a cultural backwater. It does, however, have the honour of being the birthplace of the legendary hero, Perren. City Districts Exag can roughly be divided into a number of districts. Artisan Quarter Mostly populated with tradesmen and various small businesses, the Artisan Quarter is heavily populated at all times. Many a cheap but comfortable inn can be found here. Market Place The Market Place is a large, open area in the center of the city with permanent stores set up only around the edges. Most shops here are simple tents and cart fronts that can be easily moved in, set up and then dismantled. Heavily populated during the day, the area becomes almost deserted at night, except for the occasional guard. Merchant Quarter Mostly populated by workers of the large Merchant Houses. The workers here are typically serious and hard-working. The lodging establishments are pleasant and comfortable, but not as affordable as the Artisans Quarter. The area is marginally wealthier than the Artisan Quarter. Mercenary Quarter Located between the main gate and the Market Place, the Mercenary Quarter is by far the largest quarter in Exag. It is here that the best drinking establishments, training houses and mercenary companies can be found. The quarter is renowned to be the place to be for a night of hard celebration at night and quiet contemplation in the early daytime hours. Poor Quarter Taking up almost a quarter of the entire city, this district is a tough place to live and, unsurprisingly, the location of the most ambushes and criminal activity. The Poor Quarter is rightfully avoided at night, although the city watch occasionally patrols the area. Cheap and flea-infested taverns are common but few other businesses survive. The Sewer Sweepers Guild, Grave Diggers and Collectors Guild are the largest of such establishments. Charred buildings from a previous siege are reguarly cleaered in this quarter to make way for new hovels. Religious Quarter An extremely small quarter of the city, the Religious Quarter is home to religious workers and the rich. Smaller shrines far outnumber the larger (but few in numbers) temples and these are surrounded by the homes of the wealthy. The Hetman's Keep is situated here, and it serves as both the Headquarters of the city guard and as a new prison (the old one being too small and run down). Thus far, no prisoner has managed to escape the Hetman's Keep dungeon. Political System The political system of Exag is quite unique within Perrenland. As the canton Capital, the Hetman of Exag also acts as the leader of Yattenhied. Exag usually decides legislation by council vote. Currently, the council consists of 3 elected city representatives, 3 mercenary company leaders, the head of the Merchants guild, the head of the Money-changers guild and the Hetmann's assistant. The Hetman is also entitled to a vote although the current Hetman, Vorrudden, rarely does. Notable Locations